Seraph Eyes
by Niknakz93
Summary: The adventures and in some cases- misadventures, of Gabriel and Lucifer, and their daughters; Lyra and Lynn. Loads of one shots, cute little squealing angel girls and laughs. Reviews loved!
1. The Zoo

**Ok, heres number one of the little spin-off/One shots me and Arlena4815162342 are doing :) this one is... the Zoo! Keep a lookout for Arlena's fic too! It's called **_**"Anthem of angels" **_**Hope you all like this! X Nic**

Lyra yawned, staring at the tigers with narrowing chocolate brown eyes. 'Daddy, their boring!' she moaned, looking up at her dad, who was staring at the tigers with a curious expression. He sighed, bent down and picked up the little five year old Lyra up, and put her on his shoulders.

'What would you like them to do Ly?' he asked with a grin. Lyra giggled. 'Roar!' Gabriel shook his head, grinning. He turned back to the tigers and smirked. One of the tigers pulled its great orange and black body of the ground, padded over to where the pair were standing. It stared at Lyra with bright eyes. 'He's gonna roar Ly!' Gabe told her, glancing up. The little girl's eyes were wide as the tiger opened in gigantic maw and roared loudly.

Lyra jumped in the air, and so did Gabriel as she grabbed his hair to stop herself from falling off. 'Oww!' he moaned under his breath- he'd end up with missing tufts if they stayed around the tigers any longer.

'Come on- let's go see the parrots.' Gabe grinned.

Although, after a while, Gabriel regretted it... since Lyra had managed to make the parrots say nothing but "Assbutt"

_No more seeing uncle Cas for a while_ he frowned. Lyra giggled at the parrot, her dark brown hair swishing as he turned and walked away. 'Giraffes?' he asked, she kicked his chest, and pulled his hair in the direction of them. 'Yep! Forwards!' he groaned- there wasn't exactly anything he could do with this little madam.

Gabriel was getting fed up with the giraffes and their long tongues- so gross. The he saw something to make him sigh in relief- he was saved!

'Oi!' He called- Lucifer looked around at the sound of his name.

_The devil walks among us... in a zoo._ Gabriel mused, smirking. Lucifer had his own daughter tripping lightly next to him. 'Lynn!' Lyra squealed, Gabe felt yet more strands of hair part with his head as she tried to get down. When Gabe put her down, she ran over to Lynn and hugged her.

Lucifer stopped in front of his brother and frowned. 'You never told me you were coming?' Gabriel smirked. 'I thought you'd be out trying to find someone to kill.' He looked down at little Lynn. 'I wouldn't have expected you to have taken her out somewhere like this-' he gestured around. 'Bit brave for you isn't it?' Lucifer scowled, and said sarcastically. 'Ha-ha (!)' Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'Wimp. Your just scared Lynn will try and eat your hand.' Lucifer rolled his eyes this time. 'It's my vessel who will suffer- not me.' Gabe scowled. 'Jeez- stop being so mean!' he grinned. 'Mines living the dream– chocolate, girls and sex? What more could a guy want?' Lucifer shook his head, staring down at the girls, who were now back at the giraffes.

'I don't need any of that. I have no use for them.' He just said, his murky blonde hair fluttering in the wind. Gabe snorted with laughter. 'Yeah, sure (!)'

Lucifer scowled and Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'Right!' he called at the girls, who turned around. 'Who wants ice cream? I know I do! With extra chocolate on!' the girls grinned.


	2. Aquarium

**Next little one :) no Lynn and Lucy this time :( but I promise you they'll be back soon! Theres going to be a pattern- just Lyra, both of them, just Lyra, both of them... you get it :) oops, Gabe's in trouble... again lmao! His poor hair... two times now. Keep laughing folks! X Nic**

'Please!' Gabriel begged, staring at Lyra's mom, Sarah with pleading eyes. Sarah folded her arms in defiance. 'No! You are _not_ taking her out again! When she came back from the zoo, she wouldn't stop making the cat try to roar, for goodness sake! Is that normal?'

Gabriel pouted, and grabbed her hands. 'Pretty please?' then he made a cherry and put it on her head. 'With a cherry on top?' Sarah scowled; trying not to laugh- he was insane at times. Well... all the time. She groaned in defeat. 'Fine! As long as you bring her back before six.'

Gabriel's grin was wide now. 'Okie'dokie!' he said exuberantly, then vanished upstairs.

'You're so lazy!' Sarah yelled up the stairs after him, he heard him laugh and say. 'And loving it!' Sarah rolled her eyes- he was such a dick.

'So Ly- where do you want to go?' Gabe asked her as she sat in the middle of her little pink room, dressed in her cute little navy blue dress, and playing with her horses. She looked up with a smile when she realized Daddy was back.

'Daddy!' she squealed, jumping up, and nearly knocked him over backwards as she collided into his legs. 'Hello trouble.' He grinned, tousling his daughter's long dark brown hair. 'Are we going out?' Lyra asked with big eyes, looking up with a grin. He nodded. 'Yup. Where do you want to go?' he asked again. She grinned. 'I want to go to an aquarium!' she giggled 'I want to see the dolphins.' Gabriel grinned. 'Your wish is my command.' He snapped his fingers, and they both vanished.

After ten minuets of Lyra running up and down the underwater tunnel with the dolphins following her, Gabriel got a little bored; then he saw a diver cleaning the windows and grinned- the sharks in the cage suddenly took an interest in him.

But just then, he felt a small smack on his leg. 'That's bad Daddy! Stop it now!' Lyra growled, staring up at him with cute little angry eyes. Gabe groaned, and the sharks swam away.

'That's better.' Lyra scowled, folding her arms tightly. Gabe sighed and crouched down to her level. 'Sorry?' he said with a pout, hanging his head in mock shame. Lyra's face relaxed. 'I want to get up.' She smiled, rather mischievously Gabriel noticed. He rolled his eyes and put her on his shoulders again. He soon regretted it as his hair became under attack again, much to Lyra's amusement.


	3. Disneyland

_Disneyworld._ When little, now six years old Lyra and Lynn saw the castle, they screamed so loudly it made both Gabriel and Lucifer jump into the air in shock. 'Jeez girls.' Gabe laughed as they walked to the ticket office- they were the first there. The ticket guys took one look, then said in a snooty voice. 'That'll be-' He cut of as Gabriel snapped his fingers, making him blink for a second, then handed them their tickets without paying. 'Have a good day.' He mumbled. Gabriel grinned. 'Oh we will.' The four of them went in.

'What first?' Lucifer asked Lynn, picking her up into his arms. She grinned, her emerald green eyes sparkling like a real jewel. 'Roller coaster!' they all looked up to see the massive twisting coaster. Lucifer laughed, hoisting her up further. 'Your too small kiddo.' She scowled and folded her arms, a tantrum brewing. Lyra giggled, and then Gabriel had an idea. 'Hey Lucy- I dare you to go on that and not scream.' Lucifer frowned. 'Why would I scream?' Gabriel blinked, and then frowned. 'It's uh- fast?' Lucifer snorted. 'I've been in Hell since the dawn of Humanity. You really think I would scream at something so trivial?' Gabe grinned. 'Yes I do.' He pouted. 'The girls would love it.'

Lynn in his arms giggled. 'Do it Daddy!' Lucifer rolled his eyes and handed Lynn to Gabriel. 'I won't scream, I assure you.' Gabriel smirked. 'Sure (!)'

But to the girls and Gabriel's utter dismay, Lucifer went through the whole ride with his arms folded over his chest, staring forward with a scowl- the things his little brother made him do. It was ridiculous.

Lyra's eyes widened when she saw the wheel. 'Ooh! Daddy I want to go on that!'

Again, they all looked up. Gabriel grinned- he loved ferris wheels. 'Sure Ly!' then he looked down at Lynn in his arms. 'Want to go on it Lynny?' She grinned, and he took it as a yes.

'Daddy! I don't like it!' Lyra squealed, burying her head in her dad's chest. Gabe looked down in surprise. 'You don't like it?' Lyra shook her head, still not looking. He laughed, glancing at Lynn, who was looking over the sides with wide eyes and a grin on her face. Lucifer looked merely bored. 'Oh for goodness sake cheer up!' Gabe moaned. He made a lollipop and tried to give it his brother. 'Try one.' He offered. Lucifer raised an eyebrow. 'Think I'll pass.' Gabriel rolled his eyes and stuck it in his own mouth instead. 'Spoilsport.' He sighed. Lyra was starting to get really scared by now. 'Wanna get off?' Gabe asked her in concern as their were tear in her chocolate eyes. She nodded. Gabriel sighed, and then turned to Lucifer. 'See you in a moment.'

He and Lyra vanished and reappeared on the ground.

When Lucifer and Lynn got off, Gabe and Lyra were waiting for them. 'What are you looking at?' Lucifer asked with a frown when Gabriel raised an eyebrow in approval. He grinned, and then Lucifer turned to where he was looking.

'I forbid you to get cosy with Cinderella.' He growled. Gabriel whined. 'Lucy your such a spoilsport.'

Lyra and Lynn rolled their eyes at Gabriel- they were used to him flirting at every chance he got. Lyra sighed and said to Lynn. 'My Daddy's such a weirdo sometimes.' Lynn nodded In agreement. 'So's mine.'

The girls watched Gabriel try to talk his brother around with resigned eyes.

**Next little adventure! Disneyworld :) Poor girls- I suppose they would have to put up with Gabriel's flirting- we can only hope that Lyra doesn't pick up the trait from her dad lmao! Keep laughing folks X Nic**


	4. Fishing?

'Daddy? Do we really have to go fishing?' Lyra asked Gabriel with a sigh- it wasn't exactly appealing. Gabriel sighed. 'Ly- its not my choice, but Uncle Lucy is making us.' Lyra groaned. 'Uncle Lucy is so boring!' Gabriel looked thoughtful. He ruffled his kid's hair. 'I agree with you there Ly.' He picked up his daughter and vanished.

'Lyra!' Lynn called happily, running over to her favourite cousin and hugging her. Lyra giggled and stared at Lucifer over her shoulder. Gabriel had walked over to him and started moaning. '-Fishing? Are you out of your insanely tiny mind?'

Lucifer scowled. 'Whats wrong with fishing? I remember you telling me you used a fishing rod before.' Gabriel snorted. 'Yeah- but that was just for stealing chicks clothes in the changing rooms, so they had to try and sneak out the shop without being seen in their undies.' He grinned. 'Good times. I must do it again.'

Lucifer's face was blank, and Lyra covered Lynn's ears. She was used to the things her daddy did, but Lynn wasn't.

'Daddy! Stop being so rude!' Lyra scowled. Gabriel pouted. 'Oh Ly- you'll understand one day.' He nodded and grinned. 'And I can't wait!' Lyra rolled her eyes and let go of Lynn, who scowled. 'Daddy! Why can't you be as fun as Unca Gabe?' Lucifer looked startled. 'I am.' Lynn sniggered. 'Sure (!)' he folded his arms and scowled.

Half hour later, Gabriel and the girls crept up on an unsuspecting Lucifer, who was sitting on the jetty, his feet in the water and looking bored. Lynn giggled and whispered to Gabriel. 'Do it!' Gabriel grinned, tiptoed over to his brother, put his foot on his back and pushed.

Lucifer fell into the lake. But on his way down, he twisted and grabbed Gabriel's ankle, pulling him in too.

'Not the hair!' Gabriel yelled as he surfaced. Lyra and Lynn were beside themselves laughing. Lucifer surfaced now, or at least it took him a while. He grabbed the wood off the jetty, breathing heavily. 'Why did you do that! I can't freaking swim you dick!'

Gabriel stared, then splashed at Lucifer, making him even more wet, his brown-blonde hair was plastered to his face. 'Stop it!' he yelled, pulling himself back up onto the jetty.

Only to get pushed in, this time followed by Lyra and Lynn.

'I hate kids1' Lucifer snarled, grabbing the pole he'd just vacated. Lynn scowled. 'Meanie.' Lucifer rolled his eyes and received a jet of water in the face from Gabriel.

'Here kids-'he grinned at the little pair, giving them massive water guns. 'Lucy needs to cool his hot head- give him a hand.'

Half hour later, Lucifer climbed out of the water and walked over to Gabriel, who was tanning on a lounger. He lowered his sunglasses as his big brother approached. 'Cold enough now?' he smirked. Lucifer just folded his arms and snarled.

Just then, the little angels... or should that be devils? Advanced on their dads, water guns in hand. Lucifer and Gabriel looked at each other briefly, then legged it.


	5. Camping Part1

**Camping- part 1**

'Camping-? Have you lost your tiny mind?'

Gabriel grimaced as Sarah yelled at him... again... 'Sally-' He started, but she growled and yelled.

'Its Sarah!'

Gabriel sighed, he was always doing that... he sighed. 'I'm sorry.' He took one of her hands in his. 'Am I forgiven?' he grinned. She growled, pulling her hand away. 'No. theres no way I'm letting you take Lyra on a camping trip with _Lucifer!' _

Gabriel rolled his eyes- he'd explained time and time again he'd never hurt Lyra. He had his own freaking kid for crying out loud!

He pouted. 'I'll love ya forever if you let me.' Sarah looked thoughtful, she grinned and said. 'Tempting, but nah.' Gabriel scowled now. 'Oh come on! Just think of the fun she'll have! She's almost ten for frigs sake!' Sarah sighed, and then there was a creak on the stairs- the pair looked up. 'Lyra, get down here. We know your there.'

There were more footsteps, and then a face appeared, putting her chin on the banister, a nervous grin on her face. 'Hi Dad.' She laughed. Gabriel grinned. 'Heya Ly- wanna come camping with me, Lucy and Lynn?'

The grin she'd inherited from her dad was on her face. 'Oh yeah!' she turned to run back upstairs.

'Oi! Not so fast young lady!'

Lyra groaned. 'What?' Sarah growled. 'Watch your language!' she glared at Gabriel. 'You can take her only if you call me! Ok?'

Gabe grinned. 'Ok.' He turned to Lyra. 'Get packing, chop chop!' the grin widened.

'Were going camping!'

'Now this is a nice spot!' Gabe said happily, making all the equipment and supplies set themselves up. Lyra sighed, rolling her eyes; Lucifer and Lynn hadn't arrived yet, which was unusual. They were usually first.

'It's so quiet.' Gabriel frowned, Lyra sighed. 'Well we are in th-' but the rest of the sentence was cut out by yelling.

'I am so sick of you telling me what to do! Why can't you go and crawl back into Hell where you belong?'

Gabriel and Lyra turned with identical frowns at Lynn, who had appeared, Lucifer right behind her, a scowl on his face. 'Lynn!' he called running to catch up with her, but she growled and shoved him away. Lucifer rolled his eyes and walked over to Gabriel. 'She is being a right stubborn little b-!' he growled. Lyra walked over to Lynn, who was angrily throwing stones into the lake.

'What happened?' she asked her with a frown. Lynn growled. 'Lucy's trying to get me to agree to let demons look after me while he goes off.' She growled. 'I'm never speaking to him again!'

Behind them, the girls heard Gabriel yell. 'What the hell did you think you were playing at you freaking dick?'

Lyra and Lynn smirked at each other- Lynn didn't even have to yell at him, Gabriel had beaten her to it.

Or maybe not...

A tree suddenly crashed to the ground as Gabriel collided with it as Lucifer snapped. He snarled at Lucifer, got up with a furious expression on his face.

Lyra and Lynn looked at each other, shock in their faces. Then ran over to their dads.

'Oi!' Lyra growled at Gabriel, who looked hell bent on kicking Lucifer's ass. Lucifer, to Lynn, looked exactly the same. 'Gabe. Dad... just leave it!' Lyra said sternly, standing in front of him. She was a little scared to be honest- she knew what both their dads were capable of. Gabriel stopped and looked at her. He growled once, but didn't do anything else except fold his arms and glare.

Lynn sighed in relief when Lucifer finally calmed down. But she still said to him in disgust. 'Thank you very much (!) you've just ruined this camping trip!' Lucifer scowled. 'You're the one that flipped!' Lynn threw up her hands and walked off.

Lynn watched Lyra and Gabriel below her from her perch up a tree; they were trying to make a fire. Gabriel sneezed- the fire roared up about six meters into the air, making both of them jump back in shock, then try to bat it out before it caught the tents alight. She sighed- why couldn't she have a dad like that? One that actually loved her.

'Lynn?'

Lynn growled as Lucifer appeared next to her on the branch. 'Get lost!' she snarled. Lucifer sighed, calm for once. 'I just want to talk.' Lynn snorted. 'Yeah (!) what next? Hellhounds for pets?' he rolled his eyes. 'Look- I know im not the perfect father. Ok?'

Lynn looked at him, an eyebrow raised. 'And why are you telling me this? I don't care. You're no father.' Lucifer sighed. 'Look.' He put an arm around Lynn's shoulder. 'I know im not exactly the best dad in the world. But I try. It might look like im a massive dick, but I do.' He stared at Lynn through slightly sad blue eyes. 'I do try.'

Lynn sighed and looked at him.

'I know. But you're such a dick all the time. It's hard to cope.' Lucifer sighed again. 'I'll try not to be.'

Lynn smiled slightly. Lucifer smiled slightly.

Together they watched Gabriel and Lyra still trying to make the campfire. Lucifer sighed, 'imbeciles' and the fire roared into life.

Finally, camping could start.

**Jeez... big family argument! Well, with two angels, that's a bit dangerous. Good job Lyra and Lynn are there to stop them before something bad happened. Well, now the arguments over, Lucifer's forgiven, camp fire lit- camping can finally begin! X Nic**


	6. Camping Part2

Gabriel yawned, rumpling his hair. 'How about we call it a night?' he said, bleary eyed. Lyra raised an eyebrow. 'Daddy- you said angels don't sleep.' Gabe grinned. 'Yep, but I tend to.' He shrugged. 'What can I say? Humans have rubbed off on me over the years.'

Lucifer rolled his eyes- he didn't need to sleep. It was pointless. 'What am I supposed to do then?' he scowled at his brother. Gabe shrugged, the campfire lighting him up in a warm red glow. 'Go play with some bunnies in the woods?' Lucifer's scowl deepened. 'Why would I do that?' Gabe grinned. 'Oh, I didn't mean the animals.'

Lucifer rolled his eyes again when he realized what Gabriel was getting at. Gabe groaned. 'I don't know! Tell us some horror stories!' Lyra looked uneasily up at her dad. 'Dad-? I don't like horrors... they scare me.' She said, eyes wide and auburn in the fire. He sighed and put an arm around her shoulder. 'Hey- if you don't want to hear it, it's ok.'

Lucifer raised an eyebrow; his own eyes looked purple as the blue mixed with red. 'Hear what?' Gabe grinned. 'A ghost story.' Lucifer continued frowning. 'Oh, ok...'

Lynn looked at him- what was he up to?

Suddenly, Lyra and Lynn screamed and ran away, Gabriel jumped into the air at the apparition.

'Not a real ghost!' he yelled, snapping his fingers hastily and making the headless horseman vanish. Lucifer groaned. 'You said "Ghost story!"' Gabriel laughed. 'Never mind- where's the kids?'

Gabe stood up, and then spotted Lyra and Lynn behind the tents, poking their heads nervously over the top.

'You just can't do anything right can you? Jeez!' Gabe huffed, walking over to them. 'Its gone now.' He sighed, crouching down to the girl's levels.

They looked at Lucifer, who was still sitting beside the fire looking annoyed. 'Are you sure?' Lyra asked, still looking scared. Gabe sighed. 'The big bad devils not gonna get you tonight.'

The pair nodded, and then came out of hiding. Lyra yawned- Gabe spotted it. 'Right you- off bed before your mother kills me.' Then his eyes widened; he'd forgot to ring her. With a groan, he pulled out his mobile and dialled the dreaded number.

Ten minuets later, his eardrums were ringing from the volume of Sarah's voice- jeez, did that chick know how to shout!

'Is mommy mad at you again?'

Gabriel sighed when Lyra's quiet voice came behind him. He turned to face her tired chocolate brown eyes. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap. 'Nah- she's just worried about you.' Lyra frowned. 'But I can take care of myself!' Gabriel laughed. 'Come on- stop being silly.' She pouted, a tantrum brewing. 'I can!'

Gabriel sighed again. 'Look Ly- mommy and daddy love you very much, and don't want you to get hurt.' She grinned. 'But im clever daddy!' Gabe laughed, ruffling her hair. 'You sure are, but you're only nine.'

She scowled. 'I want to be older then!' Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'Don't wish your life away kid.'

She nodded, then put her head against his chest and closed her eyes, and nodded off.

The next morning was hilarious- Gabriel had insisted that they try cooking and packing up "the human way"

Which ended up with three burnt sausages, two overdone eggs, and a burnt missing sleeve on Lucifer's jacket, from where he never noticed he was on fire... because Gabriel had tried flipping pancakes- badly?

None of them dared eat anything in fear of food poisoning.

Then they made Lucifer put the tents away- until they fell on him and trapped him inside.

'Who needs Hell when you have a trusty tent?' Gabriel laughed as Lucifer tried to find the way out... and failed.

At last (a few hours later than planned) everything was packed away, so with a few goodbyes, and glares from Lucifer as Gabe went to hug him, they went their separate ways.

Until the next time.

"**Who needs Hell when you have a trusty tent?" lmao! I totally love this line! Final part of the camping special- next one will be coming very soon! Hope you like! X Nic**


	7. First Day Of School

Sarah sighed, watching Gabriel tell Lyra and Lynn what they should, and shouldn't do on their first day of kindergarten.

'Right- what happens if someone tries to bully you?' he asked with a grin. Lyra giggled. 'Kick their ass!' he ruffled her hair. 'That's my girl.'

Sarah growled and stalked over- the last thing she needed was the girls going all mad and hyper. She shoved him out the way and told them. 'Don't listen to him- you have to stay quiet ok? No showing your powers or anything angel.' The girls pouted, but nodded.

Lucifer was busy, and wasn't there to say bye to Lynn, which upset her a little. Sarah and Gabriel had put her down as Lyra's sister- Lynn Agate. Which was much simpler than filling out a load of fake crap.

Then it was time to go in.

'No! you cant make me!' Lyra squealed, clinging onto Gabriel's leg, refusing to go in. Gabriel sighed and bent down to her, tears were streaking down her face, her chocolate brown eyes red around the rims.

'I'll be back later, ok Ly?' she sniffed, and then nodded. 'Okay Daddy.' She hugged him, then Sarah. Lynn turned away.

'Where do you think your going?'

Lynn grinned, turning around. 'Daddy!' she squealed, running over to him. Gabriel raised an eyebrow, then gasped, dragging Lucifer away going.

'You can't just prance into a kid's playground with half your jacked soaked in blood!' he scolded. Lucifer rolled his eyes, hugged Lynn once more, then watched with the other two as their kids ran inside, waving as they went.

Gabriel sighed- his little Lyra was growing up so fast...

Lucifer turned away. 'Will you be back at the end to pick her up?' Gabriel called after him. Lucifer stopped and turned. 'Should be. Unless something comes up.' He shrugged. 'Can you just take her back to yours for now?' Sarah nodded. 'Sure.' Then she scowled. 'Don't be too late!' he rolled his eyes and vanished.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, glancing around- it was deserted thankfully. He turned back to Sarah and held his hand out. 'I dare you to walk back to your house like this.' He grinned. Sarah smirked and took it. 'You're on freak.'

Lyra and Lynn stared wide eyed at the kids playing with a whole manner of different things.

Just then, a girl a bit older than them came bounding over, her hair was dark brown, and Lyra noticed that her eyes were the exact shade of her dads. The girl grinned. 'Hi!' she said exuberantly, her eyes sparkling. Lynn was silent out of nerves, but Lyra said back. 'Hi! Im Lyra, this is Lynn.' The girl grinned. 'Im Carmen.' The girls nodded, still nervous. 'Want to play with the paints?' the girls nodded again, this time smiling- maybe school wouldn't be so bad.

Until...

'Hey-! It was my turn to use the glue!' Lyra growled, eyes narrowing. The girl shrugged. 'So?' and turned away. Lynn's eyes widened as Lyra swelled up in anger. 'No! Don't' she said- but too late; the pot of glue flew up and upended itself all in the girl's hair, making her scream as it ruined her long blonde hair. Lyra smirked- this was fun!

So she added a bit of glitter.

'Lyra!' Miss Wilkinson yelled as the girl flew at Lyra, and Lynn trying to pull them apart. They were in trouble already.

Gabriel laughed under his breath. 'She did what?' he asked the teacher again, Sarah had her arms folded- the last thing she wanted was the girls in trouble so soon.

Gabriel was nodding of as the teacher went on... and on... he ended up staring at the woman's rather low cut top and grinned slightly- school really was a good place.

He suddenly received a hard kick in the shins from Sarah- the woman had noticed... and wasn't happy. Gabriel flushed, and then got up. 'I've got to uh- go.' He left before he had another chance to look.

'We were there to talk about Lyra! And you start staring at another woman's-!' Sarah was furious with Gabriel. 'How many times have you cheated on me?' she yelled as they got home. Gabe rolled his eyes. 'I haven't!' he groaned. 'Not intentionally...' Sarah gasped. 'You-!' she slapped him. He sighed as she ran upstairs out of his way. He groaned and switched the radio on. He growled as the lyrics "_she's all laid up in bed with a broken heart."_ Came on. Damn _The Script..._ He thought switching it off again.

As the day came to a close, Lyra and Lynn walked out with their new best fried Carmen Ashby. It was just Gabriel waiting for them- he and Sarah had made up, but still a little rocky.

He frowned when he saw Carmen- where had he seen her before-? He shook his head as they as they came over; Carmen broke off and went over to a woman with blonde hair. Again, familiar. Gabe frowned, but ignored it for now.

He just couldn't stay mad at the girls, especially when their eyes filled with tears at the sight of his angry expression.

_Oh well-_ Gabe thought as he took them back to Sarah's house. I _can't get into much more trouble._

**Extra long chapter! Whay! Lots of things going on here- looks like the girls just cant stay out of trouble; especially Lyra (I wonder where she gets that from (?) and yes! A bit of Carmen. I know shes a lot older in the other fic, but I had to make her the same age just for this. Hope you like! X Nic ohmygabe! I LOVE The Script!**


	8. Christmas Eve

**Christmas Eve **

'Lynn!' Lyra squealed happily as she opened the front door to reveal her and her dad, Lucifer. Lynn grinned, all wrapped up in a little white faux fur coat. Lucifer was just standing there, looking unimpressed as usual. His aqua eyes glanced into Lyra's house- he'd never been here before.

Just then, Gabriel poked his head around the living room door and grinned, his pink paper hat blowing slightly from the draught coming in from outside. 'Lynny! Lucy- Lou!' he said exuberantly, now bounding for the door.

Lucifer rolled his eyes- he hated Christmas. All the happy and jolly crap made him feel faintly sick. _Humans _he thought grimly as he walked in behind Lynn, who was running up the stairs after Lyra. To play with her toys no doubt.

Lucifer walked into the living room, where he saw Sarah sitting on the sofa. He stood in front of his brother as he plonked himself down and put his feet on Sarah's lap- not for long, as she shoved them off. He pouted, but gave up.

Lucifer frowned as Gabriel raised a glass up to his lips. 'Are you drunk?' he asked with another frown. Gabe grinned. 'Trying to- not going too well at the moment.' He pouted again, and downed the rest. Lucifer rolled his eyes and sat on the single armchair, Sarah was glaring at him- she didn't want him here. It was only after Gabriel's constant nagging and pleading that she finally gave in. so here she was; the dick sitting opposite her, and sat next to her, a guy who belonged on top of a Christmas tree. She and Lyra had put the decorations up a week ago- great big massive tree, adorned by all sorts of ornaments- Gabriel had gone over the top in his excitement for Christmas to come.

'Daddy!' Lyra called; coming down into the living room- she was wearing her deep red velvet dress Gabe had got her, because he thought that she looked dead cute in it. Lynn was following her down.

Gabe grinned. 'Yup Ly?' he said with an inquisitive look. Lyra scowled. 'Where's the lights outside? You said you would put them up!' Gabriel groaned at his eight year old daughter. 'Do I have to?' Lyra nodded, chocolate eyes wide. 'How will Santa find his way here if he can't see?'

Lucifer frowned. 'What-? That-' but cut off, as Sarah glared a _shut up now! _At him.

Gabriel groaned and got up, leaving his new glass of Bailey's behind. 'Fine. I'll do it.'

The girls grinned triumphantly as Gabriel vanished.

Upstairs, twenty minuets later, Lyra frowned. 'Can you hear something?' Lynn froze as she suddenly noticed it too- a faint banging, that was getting a bit louder. The girls turned to the window and screamed- Gabriel had tripped on the fairy lights and fell of the roof... his foot tangled in them and handing upside down outside Lyra's window, blood rushing into his face, making him go red in the cheeks, and his hair was messed up, his paper hat blown off.

'Erm...' he said, trying to pull himself up. Lyra ran to the window and pushed it open, only for the wood to smack him in the face. 'Ahh! Not the face!' he said, grabbing onto the pane and pulling himself in, half the lights too.

Lyra and Lynn were beside themselves with laughter.

Suddenly, Sarah came running up the stairs, Lucifer close behind. 'Whats going on?' she yelled, wide eyed at the sight of Gabriel trailing fairy lights into the room from the window. He grinned sheepishly. 'I- uh... fell of the roof.' Sarah rolled her eyes, but a smirk was playing around her mouth- typical Gabriel. Then she sighed and glanced at the clock; it was nearly half eleven. 'Right- bed time you two.' She said firmly- Lyra was prone to playing hell up at bed time. Only Gabriel could get her to go bed most of the time.

But tonight, she groaned and gave in.

Ten minuets later, both girls were tucked into Lyra's double bed- Lynn had already dropped off, and Lucifer went back downstairs. A few minuets later, Sarah went bed, and Gabe followed his brother down. Lucifer was sat on the sofa; staring at the TV with a frown- he'd never understood the thing. He looked up when Gabriel came into the room, bleary eyed. He said to him 'I'm off bed now- you've got the sofa.'

Lucifer frowned. 'I don't sleep.' Gabriel shrugged. 'Suit yourself dick.' And went back upstairs.

Later that night, Gabriel woke suddenly- he heard footsteps on the landing. He crept out of bed and opened the door a fraction- he saw no one. He stepped lightly down the stairs and smirked- Lynn had crept out of bed and joined Lucifer, who, to Gabriel's surprise, was fast asleep on the sofa, now with Lynn, who was snoring lightly. He shook his head, unable to believe it, and then turned to the tree; he snapped his fingers, and tons of wrapped presents appeared under it. He grinned- morning was going to be a blast. He walked back upstairs, now humming _"Jingle bells."_

**Next chapter:D Going to be a two part. Woohoo! It's Christmas! Well- Lucy doesn't seem too happy about that lmao! Gabriel hanging from fairy lights... priceless lmao! Hope you like this chapter- next one up in a moment:D X Nic**


	9. Christmas Day

Lyra look!' Lynn squealed loudly when she woke up in her dad's arms, and saw the massive pile under the tree. 'Santa's been!' Lyra came running down the stairs, eyes wide in excitement. 'Daddy! Mommy!' she yelled up the stairs. Sarah came down, eyes tired and red. 'Urgh... its seven in the morning girls...'

Lucifer just sat there, watching them with mild interest. Christmas... Christ the saviour is born (!) yeah... whatever.

Lyra then frowned. 'Hey- where's daddy?' she asked her mom. She laughed. 'He won't get out of bed- why don't you and Lynny try and get him up?'

They smirked at each other, and ran up the stairs.

They pushed open the bedroom door and sniggered- all you could see of him was his bare foot sticking out from under the covers. Lyra poked it; her dad growled and pulled it under, with a hiss of. 'Go away!'

Lyra and Lynn smirked at each other. Lyra nipped back into the loo and got a glass of water, then returned. Lynn grabbed the covers. She nodded, and then yanked them off.

'Go away!' he yelled, turning away. 'Get your lazy ass up!' Lynn demanded, and Lyra giggled. His response was silence. The girls exchanged glances- well, they'd warned him.

Lyra chucked the glass of freezing water at him. He yelled and fell of the bed. Lyra and Lynn couldn't stop laughing as his ragged and soaked head popped up from the other side, a scowl on his face. 'What was that for?' he demanded.

Lyra shrugged. 'You should have gotten up when we asked.' He grumbled and gave in.

Not too long after, Gabriel trudged down the stairs; his hair soaked and messed up. Sarah snorted in laughter when she saw him all bedraggled. He pointed at her, a scowl upon his face. 'Not a single word.' He warned, but plonked himself down next to her, then looked at his brother. 'Shall we open presents now?'

Lucifer scowled. 'I hate Christmas.' Gabriel pouted, then grinned as he got up and retrieved something from behind the sofa. It was revealed to be a bright red Santa hat, topped with a big white pom-pom on the end. He went over to Lucifer and offered it him. He stared at it, face screwing up in distaste. 'What is that thing?' He said, still not taking it. Gabe grinned. 'It's called a Santa hat dimwit.'

Lucifer just scowled. 'Keep that thing away from me.' Gabriel grinned and advanced on him, hat poised. Lucifer growled. 'Don't you-!' Gabriel struck and pulled it over his head, and fixed it there so Lucifer couldn't take it off. No matter how hard he pulled, the hat stayed on. Lucifer folded his arms sulkily as Gabriel and the others started laughing.

Gabriel sighed, and then turned to the presents. 'What do you say we get started?' he grinned- he could smell the chocolate hidden in the paper for him. Lyra and Lynn nodded excitedly, and then dived in.

'Hey Lynny- what did you ask Santa for?' Gabriel asked as she tore apart the paper. She giggled. 'A little brother or sister.'

Everyone was deadly silent, then they stole hesitant looks at Lucifer, who had frozen halfway through trying to pull the hat off again. 'Uh Lynny-? I don't think you'll get that.' Gabriel said weakly, trying not to laugh at his brother's horrified expression. Lynn giggled. 'I was joking!' Lucifer sighed in relief and shook his head.

Gabriel snorted, and then turned to Lyra. 'Do you like your presents?'

Lyra nodded enthusiastically, ripping open the box containing her new Wii. Gabriel smirked, and then snapped his fingers- it set itself up. 'Hey Lucy- bet I can beat you at Sonic racers!' He grinned, Lucifer frowned. 'What?' Gabriel sighed. 'You really don't know anything, do you?'

Lucifer growled, and then grabbed one of the Wii remotes. 'Bring it on then little brother.' He smirked. Gabe laughed. 'The devil playing on a Wii on Christmas morning... that's just not right!'

Half hour later

'Oh yeah! Who's the man?' Gabriel said smugly as he beat Lucifer. He threw the remote in temper. 'You cheated!' he yelled back. Gabe stuck out his tongue. 'Only a little.' Lucifer scowled.

'Look!' Lyra suddenly squealed, pointing out the window. Everyone looked- it was snowing pretty heavily. Gabriel grinned. 'Who's up for a snowball fight?'

Outside, everyone- well, except Lucifer, who was wrapped up in about five coats, because he moaned it was way too cold. He was stood under a tree, out the way of everybody.

But Gabriel wasn't having any of that.

'First one to hit Lucy in the face wins!' he yelled, advancing on him. Lucifer's eyes widened, and he backed away as everyone ran towards him. A sudden gust of wind swept through the clearing, creating a mini snowstorm that nearly knocked everyone over- well, Gabriel did. He lay there in the snow, a scowl on his face. 'Err... this is cold?' he laughed.

The other s shook there heads and sighed as he made a snow angel. 'You wish (!)' Sarah snorted. Lyra sighed. 'Daddy... you're so silly sometimes.' He grinned. 'Better get used to it Ly.'

**Last update for tonight :) two more chapters up tomorrow- might do Boxing Day too. Not sure yet- got some new ideas. Hope you all liked the Christmas special! I dare you to look at a picture of Lucy after reading this, and try not to visualize him in a Santa hat... Lmao! X Nic**


	10. Boxing Day, Part 1

Gabriel sat up with a yawn- it was 3am, and he was dying for a bite of chocolate. With a groan, he got up, tiptoed out of the bedroom and down the stairs

He smirked when he didn't see Lucy on the sofa, and went into the kitchen, helping himself to the cookie jar. If sweets were drugs, he was on class A. he was nodding of again as he trudged back upstairs, he slipped back into the bed, nodding of instantly.

In the morning, he awoke with a groan- boxing day. Soo boring... he turned over to Sarah, then froze- err-? She didn't have hair like that... blondy brown-?

'Ahh!' he yelled in horror, leaping away and falling of the bed. Lucifer awoke with a start, then stared over the side of the bed with a frown on his bed.

'Why did you get in my bed Gabriel?' he asked, scowling. Gabe continued to stare at Lucifer in horror. 'Oh my-!' his face screwed up. 'I slept in the same bed as you! Eww! Eww! Eww!' he said standing up and bushing himself of frantically as if he had some contagious disease.

'_What's going on?'_

It was Sarah.

Lucifer scowled. 'He snuck into my bed.' Sarah raised an eyebrow. 'Gabe... you could have told me you were gay (!)'

Gabriel scowled. 'I must have gone into the wrong room last night.' He groaned, realizing. Sarah snorted. 'Err... yeah?'

'Daddy? Mommy? Unca Lucy?'

it was Lyra, closely followed by Lynn- they were scowling at the pair. 'Why are you yelling daddy?' Lyra asked Gabriel with a frown. Gabe laughed weakly. 'Doesn't matter Ly- it over now.' He looked at his brother. 'I'm just scarred for life- that's all.'

The girls frowned.

'Hey- are we going out for that meal then?' Sarah asked Gabriel as he finished of his Christmas chocolate... already... _the fat pig_ Sarah thought with a laugh. He grinned, mouth full. 'Yup' he said when he'd swallowed. Lucifer groaned. 'I don't want to mingle with freaking humans!'

Gabriel grinned, glancing at the girls, who were playing on the Wii again. 'Oh yes you are.'

Lucifer just scowled.

**Ok, kinda short- I know. But part two will be muuuccchh longer :) Hope your enjoying! Next chapter up soon, reviews loved ^_^ X Nic**


	11. Boxing Day, Part 2

Lucifer walked behind Gabriel, Sarah and the girls, scowling- he didn't want to go to a freaking pub with these dicks! Gabriel turned with a grin, walking backwards, smirking at him.

'Alright Lucy?' he said with another grin. Lucifer rolled his eyes and growled. Gabe smirked again, and then fell over onto his back as he tripped over a loose slab.

'Oww-!' he moaned, getting up- Lucifer was smirking.

Lyra and Lynn were giggling at Gabriel's expense. Even Sarah snorted in laughter when he stood up, going red in embarrassment.

'Oh whatever!' he said, speeding up to walk ahead of the group. 'Ohh (!)' Sarah teased at his turned back.

A few minuets, they came to the pub- The Galaxy. They walked inside, Lucifer trailing behind, looking dubious. Gabe smirked at him.

'Table three Mrs. Agate.' The man at the reception said. Sarah's eyes widened, and she said hastily. 'It's Miss.' the man nodded. 'My apologises.'

'You could have said Mrs! I'm insulted- I thought you loved me!' Gabe scowled at Sarah, who rolled her eyes and said under her breath. 'Yeah- you wish.' Gabriel folded his arms sulkily when he sat down. He was next to Lyra, Sarah on her other side. Lucifer was sitting opposite him, and Lynn opposite Lyra.

Lucifer stared at the menu distastefully. You know-? One day your face will stay like that.' Gabriel smirked, making Lucifer scowl... yet again.

The girls giggled- it was so funny when Gabe started teasing Lucy.

Sarah sighed, and then looked at Lucifer. 'Just choose anything.' He rolled his eyes and looked back down. 'Fine. I'll have the steak... whatever it is.'

Gabriel sighed, rolling his eyes too. His eyes kept wavering to the desert section. But when he saw Sarah's stern expression, he got the gist.

Chocolate is not dinner.

He sighed, then picked out the scampi and chips- the girls got a children's meal of chicken nuggets and chips.

Not too long after, the order had been taken, and they arrived. Lucifer stared down at his steak in disgust. Gabe sighed. 'Just shove it in! Jeez!'

Lucy scowled and bit off a piece of steak. He looked surprised- it wasn't bad actually. Just then, a flying pea hit him on the cheek. He scowled at Gabriel, who had his fork ready and poised.

Sarah lent behind Lyra and smacked the back of his head. 'Not in front of the kids!' she scolded.

'You're so boring!' He whined, rubbing the spot she'd slapped him... as per usual.

Lyra giggled- her dad was such an idiot!

Lynn turned to Lucifer, who'd finished his steak. 'I thought you didn't eat daddy?' Lucifer shrugged, eating the last chip. Lynn rolled her eyes, and then asked. 'Can me and Lyra go and play on the swings in the playground?' Lucifer glanced at Sarah- she nodded.

Outside, the sun was just starting to set, casting out long shadows, the sky a deep orange shot with gold and pink. Lucifer sat alone on the bench, watching Lyra and Lynn chase each other around the playground, giggling loudly. Inside, Gabriel had gotten bored and made Sarah get up and dance with him- some song called "All I need" by a group called "Within Temptation" apparently. It sounded like a load of screeching to Lucifer's ears.

So here he was- sat bored out of his head.

Just then, Gabriel appeared next to him, staring at the girls.

Lucifer sighed in relief. 'Finally!' he got up and stormed inside; Lynn scowled and ran after him. Gabe raised an eyebrow- Lucifer was such a killjoy.

Then Lyra came bounding up to him with a grin on her face. 'Daddy? Can I ask you something?' she asked. 'Yup?' he grinned. She laughed nervously, and then her eyes flickered to the swings. Gabriel glanced over and started smirking- there was a boy of Lyra's age sitting there alone. He smirked again, and then turned to his daughter. 'This wouldn't have anything to do with that boy over there would it?'

She grinned. Gabriel ruffled her hair. 'Maybe when you're older Ly.' He laughed- she was definitely his kid. Eight years old, and already hitting on guys? Who else could be her daddy than him?

When ten o'clock came, Lyra and Lynn were fast asleep on the same chair, heads on the others. 'Hometime I think.' Sarah laughed. Gabe stood up, picking Lyra up as he went. Lucifer did the same.

'Are you staying tonight?' Gabriel asked as they started the walk back to Sarah's house in the darkness. He nodded. 'Just for tonight.'

Later that night, Gabriel tiptoed downstairs to sneak in some of his secret sweet supply; Sarah had forbidden him to eat it in front of Lyra in case she picked the habit up.

He glanced at the sofa- Lucy and Lynn were curled up together again. He raised an eyebrow at his brother- he didn't know Lucifer could snore so loudly! He shook his head and walked back upstairs.

He had to admit it- his family was insane... even if it was his fault.

**Whahey! Part two:D bit of truth in this chapter- every year, me and my family go out to a pub and have a meal... and it always turns into an insanely funny night that usually ends about 4am. Seemed a too perfect idea not to use lmao! Another little fact- All I Need by Within Temptation is my fave ever song lmao! Its gorgeous :') hope your liking! New Years Eve up soon- the Winchester's will be guest staring :) Thanks all! X Nic**


	12. New Year Part 1

'Gabriel-? Are you drunk already?'

Sarah scowled at him as he wondered around the house with a bottle in his hands. 'Hmm?' he asked, turning to her. 'This is only my forty eighth bottle! I still need a few more...'

Sarah shook her head with a sigh- he was so much like a kid. She snagged the bottle from him before Lyra saw.

'I'm not drunk!' Gabriel called after Sarah as she lobbed the bottle into the bin.

She ignored him- he only wanted attention.

Gabriel sighed- he wasn't drunk. Trying to mind, but he just couldn't.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. 'Sarah!' he called, she yelled back. 'Get of you r fat, idle ass and answer it yourself!'

He growled and got up with a growl. He opened the door.

'Oh get lost!' he said, closing the door in the Winchester's faces. Dean stopped the door from closing. 'Hey-! We were invited!' he said, still scowling

Gabriel scowled too, then glanced up- that damn Sarah.

He groaned and let go of the door, letting them in.

Sam scowled. 'Its new year's eye! Lighten up a bit, or you'll end up like that big brother of yours.'

Gabriel continued scowling.

'You invited the Winchesters? Are you monkey nuts?'

Sarah frowned, but continued brushing Lyra's hair. Lyra looked up at the sound of the Winchesters being here.

'Are they here?' she said excitedly. Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'Unfortunately.' Lyra leaped of her seat and ran down the stairs- she loved to follow Sam around. Sarah liked to tease Gabriel about that if Lyra was older, they'd be going out.

The glare he gave her usually shut Sarah up straight away.

So with a grumble or two, he clomped down the stairs loudly on purpose, letting the pinheads know just how much he was annoyed.

Just then, the door opened again. 'Oh crap!' Gabe realized, running back down.

He arrived in the living room to find Lucifer and Dean very nearly at each others throats. 'Guys! cool it already!' he yelled, making Lyra and the newly arrived Lynn scowl. They ignored him, still snarling at each other.

'Shut up right now!'

Sarah had arrived, making them both shut up instantly. They knew better than to infuriate her.

'Right! We are having a nice_ mature _party!' she told them all, particularly Dean and Lucifer. Dean sighed and sat down. Why did they even come?

Sarah sighed. 'Right. Now that's all sorted, you come and help make the buffet.'

They all scowled at her.

'You missed!' Lyra teased Sam as he threw a wet towel at her. He rolled his eyes. 'How could I ever miss that big head (?)' Lyra's mouth fell open. 'That's mean!' Lynn yelled, throwing a cup of water at him.

Dean laughed at the sight of Sam getting soaked by a pair of eight year olds. Gabe snorted. 'Sam really does come in useful, doesn't he?' Dean grinned and nodded.

Lucifer was sat on the sofa- forgotten as usual. Nice (!) he thought with a scowl walking outside. It was dark now- nearly midnight, when they were going to let of some "fireworks" whatever they were. He sighed- freaking stupid human traditions.

One minuet!' Lynn squealed excitedly, now sat on her dad's shoulders, waiting for Dean to light the fireworks. Lyra was attacking her dad's hair again from her perch on his shoulders. Much to his horror.

The final second came... But went by. Dean was scowling at the fireworks. 'They won't freak work!' He yelled back. Gabriel sighed and transferred Lyra to Sam.

Just as he started to walk over, the firework ignited- and was pointing directly at Dean. It ignited, then shot towards him

But it suddenly turned the other way and went up into the sky, where it exploded into a mass of green and red light.

But Gabriel wasn't watching- there was a figure standing not too far away in the shadows. 'Hey!' he called out, but the person vanished.

He frowned- he hadn't diverted that firework, Lucifer hadn't... he knew that for sure. Couldn't be the girls, their reactions weren't quick enough.

So who had-?

**Next chapter! Yay! New Years Eve! Lmao! Poor Sammy! And fireworks gone wrong- who's that person who stopped the firework-? Hmm... I think we might find out next chapter :) hope your liking! X Nic**


	13. Amii's Revenge

Lyra sat upstairs on her bed; eyes watching Lynn play with her horse collection. Suddenly, her rocking horse started moving by itself. She stared at it curiously- what was going on.

'Hello?' she called, staring around.

There was no one there except for Lynn, who looked around and asked. 'Who are you talking to?' Lyra smiled at her.

'Doesn't matter.'

Downstairs, there was a knock on the door. Sarah frowned- who could that be? She glanced at the clock; nearly one o'clock in the morning. Gabriel sighed. 'I'll get it'

He vanished to the door, and then pulled it open.

Only to gasp in shock and surprise- it was-?

'Amii-? Wha-?' Gabriel said weakly. Amii had her arms folded, her aqua blue eyes hard.

'Hello Gabriel.' She said. Gabriel glanced back- if Sarah saw...

if Amii saw Lyra-!

He stepped out and closed the door behind him. 'Why are you here?' He asked with a frown. Amii sighed angrily.

'Other than the fact you never come and visit your daughter? She's gone missing...' she rolled her eyes. 'And I figured she'd come to wherever you were.'

Gabriel was still confused. 'But how did _you _find me?' Amii smirked. 'Your mobile phone.'

Gabriel groaned internally- crap!

Amii scowled. 'Why are you so jumpy?' Gabe shrugged. 'I'm not.' Amii snorted, shaking her long blonde hair back, then pushing the front door open and strolling in.

'No! Wait!' Gabe called after her as she walked into the living room. Dean frowned up at Amii. 'Oh? Who's this? Another one of your chicks.' He rolled his eyes, then took a swig of the bottle of beer he had in his hand.

Sarah frowned too. 'Who's this?' she asked, looking at Amii with a raised eyebrow. Amii raised an eyebrow, but just then, there were laughs, and Lyra and Lynn came running down the stairs.

They weren't alone. A girl of about twelve followed- she had long dark brown hair, and- Sarah gasped.

Exactly Gabriel's eyes.

She grinned. 'Gabriel!' she said happily, running over and hugging him.

Both Amii and Sarah realized at the same time, and rounded on Gabriel.

'What the hell-? Are you cheating on me?' Amii demanded, pulling the girl away. Gabriel shrugged, not knowing what to do or say really.

'Uhh-?'

Amii slapped him.

Gabriel stood there, Lyra, Lynn and the others staring at the scene unfolding with big wide eyes.

'Come here-'Sam whispered to them, Lyra came over and sat on Sams lap, Lyra on Lucifer's. The new girl- Gabriel's other daughter, plonked herself down next to Dean.

'Hi cutie.' She grinned at him. Dean glared at Gabriel.

_Not another one-! Please no!_

He sighed. 'Whats your name?' he asked in a resigned voice. She grinned. 'I'm Carmen.' Dean nodded. 'Hi Car.' Carmen scowled. 'It's Carmen! No variations!'

Dean groaned.

Gabriel took the argument into the kitchen, away from the prying eyes and ears of the others- he'd received slaps from both Amii and Sarah.

His face was redder than a tomato!

Amii was furious that he'd left and- in her words... "Gone with a whore."

Sarah nearly flew at her for that.

Good job Amii didn't know about Lyra.

Until...

'Daddy? Mommy-? Can I have a drink please?' Lyra asked, poking her head around the corner into the kitchen.

Amii nearly choked. 'Da-? _Daddy?'_

Gabriel backed away as Amii advanced on him. 'You mean to tell me... that you left me and Carmen-'she gestured to Lyra and Sarah. 'And screwed some other woman and _had another kid?'_

Gabriel laughed weakly as Amii swelled up in anger. 'Oops-!' he exclaimed, vanishing as she swung at him.

'Coward!' she yelled after him.

Gabriel sat on the hill overlooking the ocean- he was in so much trouble. And, being the coward he was in the face of a bitch fight, he'd wimped out.

He heard footsteps behind him; Gabriel froze as he recognized them as Amii and Sarah. They sat down opposite sides of him.

'How bad have I screwed up?' he said quietly, not daring to look at either. Sarah sighed. 'It was before we met... so I'm ok with it- I think.'

Then it was Amii's turn.

She sighed. 'You could have just told me instead of running off- I would have understood; I know you remember? I travelled around with you...'

Gabriel looked up at her- she looked calm. He sighed. 'Im sorry?' he offered with a slight smile. Amii sighed. 'Just... come and see Carmen more often- she misses you.'

Gabriel nodded in silence, and then smirked, sensing the fight was over.

'Guess I'm not gonna have any fun tonight then?' he grinned cheekily.

Both Amii and Sarah laughed incredulously, and then Sarah grinned at Amii. 'One last time?' she asked with a sly grin.

Amii grinned, and then they both slapped Gabriel together at the same time.

'Why do chicks always slap me! I'm an abused angel!' Gabriel moaned, rubbing his cheeks.

The rest of the night went smoothly- Carmen played with Lynn and her new found sister Lyra. Carmen's power's were more developed than the others, so she turned her dads hair white blonde.

Much to his annoyance, but Gabriel wasn't the only one to get annoyed by little Carmen.

Dean was her favourite "toy" she loved to sit next to him and wind him up.

'Looks like you've got yourself a new girlfriend (!)' Sam teased as Carmen fell asleep on Dean's lap. Dean scowled, and then snorted at Lyra, who was doing the same, only to Sam.

'And? What about you then?'

Sam looked down at the sleeping little angel. He grinned.

'You wait- Carmen's going to be a right little devil when she's older. You two are gonna have so much fun (!)'

Lucifer scowled at the whole scene...

Humans (!)

He picked up Lynn, who was asleep against his chest. Gabriel looked up from the sofa where he'd been talking to both Amii and Sarah.

'Leaving now?' he asked. Lucifer nodded. 'I'll be in touch.' He vanished, along with sleeping Lynn.

Gabriel grinned now, turning back to his girls.

'At least his snoring won't keep me awake tonight (!)'

Amii and Sarah sighed- he never changed.

**Woo! Extra long chapter! Well... that was a bit crazy lmao! I'm surprised Amii didn't strangle him when she found out Gabe had another kid lmao! N'aww! Little Carmen! Poor Dean lmfao! Hope your liking ^_^ next chapter up soon! Reviews loved! X Nic**


	14. Ice Princess Lucy

'Please! Please, please, please!' Gabriel begged Sarah, who was holding eight year old Lyra in her arms.

He wanted to take her swimming... with Lucifer.

Sarah refused. 'Theres no way I am letting you take her out with that freak!'

Gabriel scowled. 'That's my brother you're talking about Sally.' Sarah snarled. 'I don't give a crap... No way!'

Gabriel suddenly got a brainwave.

'Why don't you come too then?' he asked, then gave a cheeky grin. 'Do you know how good you look in a bikini?'

Sarah scowled- but it did make kinda sense. She had always wondered what kind of things they got up to.

And besides- she wanted to learn more about this freaking Lucifer.

'Fine.' She said in defeat, and then grinned. 'I'm coming too.'

Lucifer stood besides the swimming pool, watching Lynn splash happily around. He didn't want to admit it-

But he couldn't swim.

Then he looked down, a scowl upon his face- these knee length short things were so stupid.

Lynn splashed her way to the side where she looked up at her father, a frown creasing her damp face. 'Whats wrong daddy?'

Lucifer looked down at her. 'Nothing... I just don't like the whole human "swimming" thing.'

Lynn rolled her eyes. 'Wimp!'

Lucifer was just about to answer, when a sudden and loud cry of_- 'Cannonball!'_

Everyone in the pool suddenly rushed to the side as a figured hurtled of the edge and hit the water, very nearly causing a tsunami.

There was a sigh from behind Lucifer. Lynn saw that it was Lyra and her mother- Sarah. Lyra watched her fathers head bob to the surface, grinning at her. 'I _love _swimming!' he yelled happily.

Sarah sighed, and then lowered herself into the pool.

But Gabriel scowled. 'You can just stand there if you want.' He grinned. 'I don't mind.'

Sarah slid in, helping Lyra in too, who swan over to her dad and splashed him in the face.

'Stop being so rude daddy!' she scolded. Gabriel pouted, sinking his head down so that only his bright eyes were showing above the waterline.

Lyra splashed him again.

Then Gabriel frowned at Lucifer. 'Oi! Get your ass in here now! You're scaring everyone with your Hawaii shorts!'

Lucifer scowled. 'You said they looked good!' he yelled back, making Gabriel smirk. 'When I had them in the 70's yeah.'

Lucifer's scowl deepened. 'What do I do than? Take them off?'

Gabriel, Lyra, Lynn and Sarah's eyes widened. 'No!' Lynn yelled. Lucifer froze. 'Is that a bad thing then? Taking my shorts off?'

Gabriel stared. 'Oh come on! Even you can't be that thick skulled!'

Lucifer scowled, and then sat down at the edge, dipping his toe in it. 'But it's wet!' he complained.

Gabriel sighed. 'It's supposed to be-?' Lucifer folded his arms. 'I'm not coming in then.'

Gabriel sighed yet again, and then gave his brother a devilish grin that he didn't know what to make off. Gabriel suddenly vanished, and then Lucifer felt a tap on his shoulder.

'You're going in now.'

Lucifer's eyes widened as his brother smacked his backside and pushed him in.

But the strangest thing happened as Lucifer hit the pool's surface; the water went cloudy, as if it was...

'Get out now!' Gabriel yelled at the others, snapping his fingers and getting them out in an instant. The three of them stared down at Lucifer, who had a thin layer of ice around him.

He shrugged. 'What can I say-? I'm cool.'

The attention from the other swimmers was becoming so great, that Gabriel had to snap his fingers and freeze them temporarily.

Lyra was giggling at her uncle as he broke the ice around him and climbed out. Gabriel laughed. 'Cool? You're a friggin ice princess!' Lucifer smirked, and then drew a smiley face with his finger in the frost covering.

Lynn was beside herself laughing... and so was Sarah; she'd never imagine how much trouble they all got up to in the few hours they were away.

And to be honest- it was fun!

**Okay! Next chapter! A little something for my good friend Arlena- creator of Lynn (Lucy in shorts girl! What more could you want lmao!;D Hope ya like it!) After watching the finale of S5 again, I suddenly remembered that Lucifer burns cold- what would happen if you stuck him in water-? Here ya go lmao! Next one up soon! It's a day to the beach for them all! X Nic**


	15. Family Of Angels

'This is the life!' Gabriel said appreciatively, looking over the top of his sunglasses at his seven year old daughter Lyra, and her cousin, Lucifer's daughter Lynn.

They were playing in the surf, trying to catch the small waves on their body boards.

He glanced at his brother; he had shade on too, but Gabriel could tell he was asleep. _Wow! He does sleep! _He smirked, then waved at the girls to come over.

They ran over, their swimsuits and hair drenched. 'What daddy?' Lyra frowned, her deep chocolate eyes appraing him. Gabriel grinned, then nodded to a sign hanging near the beach huts.

Lyra didn't get it for a start- then she understood.

'Eww! Daddy! I don't want to go there!' she burst out, Lynn nodding, her emerald eyes wide.

Gabriel nodded to the sleeping form of Lucifer.

'I think he does though-'

A few minuets later, Gabriel plonked himself back down on the sand, joined by Lyra and Lynn, who helped themselves to coke from the cooler.

Gabriel smirked at the sign- telling them that the nudist beach was just a little way away.

And where they'd dumped Lucifer... Right in the middle.

Lucifer opened his eyes- why couldn't he move-? He looked down to see a massive pile of sand on top of him, pinning his body down.

He growled- that freaking younger, immature brother of his!

Then a girl and boy walked past... stark naked.

Lucifer wasn't nothing like Gabriel- who would have been hiding behind the sand dunes perving.

He scowled and vanished.

'_Have fun Lucy-Lou?' _

Gabriel smirked as his brother appeared in front of him, arms folded, a severe look upon his face.

'Was that supposed to be funny?' he growled. Gabriel shrugged, and then nodded at Lynn.

'It was her idea- not mine!'

Lynn gaped. 'Was not!'

Lucifer's eyes narrowed. 'Gabriel... just admit it.' Gabriel tilted his head curiously. 'Admit what? It should be you admitting.'

It was Lucifer's turn to be confused.

'Admit what?' he asked, and then Gabriel smirked. 'That you're gay!'

Lucifer folded his arms in defiance. 'No I don't!' Gabriel smirked. 'Sure (!)' then he picked up a chocolate bar, and moaned in disgust- for it had melted all over his hand. But that didn't stop him- he just shoved his finders in his gob, licking the chocolate off.

'Your so disgusting sometimes daddy!' Lyra quipped. Gabriel grinned.

'And proud of it!'

The rest of the beach day went quickly, later that day, when the sun was setting, the extremely weird and unique "family" sat on top of the sand dunes, watching the sun sink ever lower into the ocean- making it look like it was on fire.

Lyra had her head against her dad's chest, staring at the glowing ball of fire. Lynn too.

Then Lyra grinned and looked up into her dads face.

'I love you daddy.' She smiled, hugging him. Gabriel looked down and grinned. 'Well- I sure hope ya do Ly!' he laughed, ruffling his girl's hair.

Lucifer looked down at his daughter. 'Do you love me Lynny?' he asked. She pouted.

'Unfortunately.' She grinned, making Lucifer pout. 'Charming (!)' he just said. Lynn giggled and put her arms around her dad.

'Of course I love you silly!' she chirped. Lucifer couldn't help himself- he smiled.

The sun was almost fully set over the family, causing their wings to show as shadows, stretching out behind them- identifying them as to what they were.

A family of angels.

**N'aww! I think this is soooo cute at the end! :3 Lucifer stuck in the nudist beach... lmfao! He'd just raise an eyebrow and go wtf? Lmao! Next chapter will be a good one- first dates! And how overprotective parents are brilliant at ruining them. Hope your liking this little fic! Carmen will be in it very soon! Then let the fun begin! Next one up soon! Reviews loved! X Nic**


	16. A Date With The Devil?

'_A date-? What's that?'_

Lucifer was so confused- his daughter, Lynn, was asking him whether she could go out with this male human.

Then he understood, and his face darkened.

'No!' he roared, making the glass and windows shatter around him. Lynn folded her arms as Lyra and Gabriel appeared, no doubt hearing the noise.

'Lucy! Stop smashing the damn windows!' Gabriel yelled, snapping his fingers and restoring them. Lucifer was glaring at Lynn.

'She wants to go out with a boy... a human boy!' he just snarled. Gabriel rolled his eyes, and then nodded at Lyra. 'Yeah? And? So's Lyra.'

Lucifer scowled. 'Shes your daughter- if you want her following in your perverted footsteps... it's your choice-'he turned back to his daughter, who was scowling.

'I will not let my daughter mingle with human scum.' He just growled. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

'What? You want to keep her like a little Barbie doll forever?' he just frowned. Lucifer's eyes narrowed, and he replied curtly.

'If that's what needs to be done... yes.'

Lynn growled and kicked her dad's ankle. He turned on her, eyes narrowing. 'I'm only doing this for you!' he growled.

Gabriel spoke now. 'Luce... she's almost fifteen... let her go a little man!' Lucifer glared at him.

'No.' he just said, folding his arms. Gabriel sighed, and then waved at Lyra and Lynn to get out the room while he "tried to talk some sense into his brother"

Lyra sighed at Lynn when they were out the room.

'Your dads soo controlling.'

Lynn nodded, then frowned. 'What did your dad say when you told him?'

Lyra smirked, and then started jumping in the air, sparks nearly flying.

'Typical Gabe...' Lynn sighed. 'Why can't my dad be more like yours- you have so much fun. All I have, is these freaking demons staring at me as if they wanna get cosy with me.'

Lyra sniggered, and then her face changed to chagrin as she saw Lynn's stern face.

'Ah-' she just said, then Lucifer walked through the door, his arms folded, followed by a grinning Gabriel.

'Fine.' Lucifer just said, scowling. 'You can go.' Lynn grinned and hugged him, making Lucifer roll his eyes.

Gabriel turned to Lyra. 'Go get em' tiger!' he grinned, smacking her backside.

Lyra scowled. 'You're such a pervert.' She just said. Gabriel lent forwards and hugged her, taking the opportunity to whisper.

'And I'm loving it.' Into her ear, making Lyra sigh and roll her eyes.

'See ya later!' Lynn called back to them as she and Lyra teleported.

Sarah came downstairs, and then saw the pair standing, still staring at the spot.

'They gone then?' she smirked- she didn't have a problem with sixteen year old Lyra going out with a guy.

Lucifer scowled, and then vanished.

Sarah sighed, her ice blue eyes light in amusement. Gabe grinned. 'Whats up?' he asked with a frown now. She sighed again, turning into the kitchen and turning on the kettle.

'Just wondering if Lucy will leave them alone.'

Gabriel sighed and put his arms around her waist. 'Heres to hoping.' He laughed, snapping his fingers, making the kettle boil faster.

_Just twenty minuets later..._

'You bastard! You total and utter bastard!'

Gabriel got up from the sofa he was sharing with Sarah..

What had his brother done now?

But it wasn't just Lynn who was furious with Lucifer; Lyra was seething too.

'How dare you get demons to possess our boyfriends?' Lyra was yelling. Gabriel stopped dead in the doorway, shock reeling through him.

Lucy had gone way too far this time.

He just stood there, arms folded in defiance. 'So?' he just shrugged.

The girls slapped him, but he didn't flinch.

He merely sighed. 'Done yet?' he just said, looking merely bored. Gabriel shook his head. 'Have you no remorse? You cold hearted dick!'

Lucifer grinned. 'That's me.'

The girls scowled.

Lucifer was such a sucky, dick faced... _dick!_

**Well... talk about a date gone wrong lmao! Never tell daddy Lucy that your going on one- he'll just gank them off. Poor girls! And not only did Lynn lose her's, so did Lyra! Gabe's not gonna be too happy about that lmao! No doubt it'll come up in later chapters. Thanks all! X Nic**


	17. Halloween!

'Halloween!' The girls squealed, making Gabriel and Lucifer jump into the air in surprise.

Lucifer frowned. 'Don't you mean All Hollows Eve? When humans hide from Samhain?'

Gabriel rolled his eyes. 'No one likes a smart ass Lucy.' Lucifer scowled. 'Stop calling me Lucy!'

Gabriel smirked. 'Ok girl.'

Lyra and Lynn were giggling at that- Gabriel messing with Lucifer was so fun!

Lyra spoke now. 'What about our costumes daddy? And mommy said we could have a party!' Gabriel grinned, ruffling his eight year olds hair. 'All sorted kid!' he grinned, and then turned to Lucifer.

'You coming to the part Princess?'

Lucifer scowled. 'Probably now- it's Halloween. Big plans for tonight.'

Gabriel rolled his eyes and whispered in Lyra and Lynn's ear.

'I'm betting he's gonna play My little pony with a demon chick.'

Lyra and Lynn didn't get it. 'What do you mean daddy?' Lyra frowned.

Gabe sighed, straightening up. 'When your older kid- then I'll tell you.' Lyra nodded absentmindedly. 'Oh, ok...'

_Later that night... _

'Ly! Lynn! Your costumes are on the sofa!' Gabriel yelled up the stairs- where the hell was Sarah? She'd gone out early to "pick up supplies" and still wasn't back.

_If she's out screwing Lucy-Lou... _he started thinking, but then shook the idea from his head.

Sarah wouldn't cheat on him... would she-?

Then Gabriel grinned and changed into his own costume- vampire this year, and the fangs were genuine.

Lyra and Lynn came running down the stairs. 'Yay!' they yelled then they saw their angel outfits, complete with fluffy wings and halos.

Lyra giggled, and then frowned up at her dad. 'Where's your halo daddy? Did it break or something?'

Gabriel grinned. 'I traded it for some candy!' he winked.

Lynn sighed. 'Unca Gabe... stop being so disgusting!'

'_Yeah Uncle Gabe!'_

Lyra grinned, and then yelled happily. 'Mommy!' she ran into her arms.

Gabriel scowled. 'Where have you been?' Sarah shrugged. 'No where of importance.'

Gabriel's eyes narrowed- he'd get it out of her later to be sure.

Then he sighed and looked around- it was 6pm. The guests were due any minuet. Sarah looked meaningfully at the room. Gabriel rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers.

The room turned into a Halloween party paradise!

There was a knock at the door just as the girls pulled on their little white dresses, and wings and halos on.

'Aren't you two just a pair of little angel?' Gabriel grinned at the pair.

They just laughed, then ran to the door to see their friends.

Sarah sighed- the party was in full force, she was in her own little short (Gabriel's idea) a white angel dress. The music blaring... Gabriel running around yelling _"I vant to suck your blood!"_ like a maniac.

That was about true.

Then she heard a laugh behind her, and then a cape go over her head. She sighed. 'Let me out Gabe.' She saw his frown in the faint light. 'Not until you tell me where you've been earlier.'

Sarah sighed, then pushed the cape of them. 'Later, ok?'

She walked off, making Gabe even more suspicious.

What was going on-?

But he didn't have time to dwell, as just then, Lucifer walked in...

His usual attire was soaked in ruby red blood, and his face was covered too.

'Hell Lucy! What have you been doing?'

Just then, Lynn ran up and hugged her dad. 'I love the blood effect daddy!' she laughed, then let him go. She frowned. 'Whats up with your face?'

Gabriel stared- it looked like...

'Hang on a moment Lynny- me and daddy need to talk.'

'_You're freaking vessels dying!' _

Gabriel was glaring at his brother with narrowed eyes. Even the devil horns he'd stuck on his brothers head didn't help.

Lucifer shrugged, glancing at his reflection in the glass- Nick really was starting to look bad, what with the red "burns" on his temple.

Lucifer shrugged. 'So? He shouldn't have said yes then should he?'

Gabriel growled. 'You heartless bastard!'

Lucifer grinned.

'Correct little brother.'

'_Trick or treat!'_

Gabriel frowned at the kids in witch outfits. He grinned. 'Trick!' the girls screamed and ran away as their candy turned to bugs.

He pouted at them as he closed the door.

They did say OR after all...

As the party slowed down and the kids left, Gabriel accosted Sarah again.

This time she spilled.

'Here- surprise!' she grinned, holding out a bundle of paper. Lyra asleep on her lap. Lynn had gone with her dad- he wasn't happy about his and Gabriel's "discussion"

Gabriel frowned and took the wrapped package from her. 'Whats this?' he frowned, and then ripped it open.

'Oh I love you!' he said happily, pulling the dark blue hoodie out- the three words written in gold on the front read _"Sex, Girls & Chocolate" _

He pulled it on, grinning. 'You like it?' Sarah asked with a laugh. He nodded enthusiastically. 'Thanks!' he grinned.

Lyra murmured below them in a sleepy voice.

'Shut up daddy...'

**A/N: Whay! It's Halloween this month! And me and my friends have our annual "Supernatural" themed party! Had Lucifer last year, and the one and only Gabe this year! (**_**Finally!**_** I just want the excuse to chat up the guys and nom nom sweeties) hope you liked! Next one up soon! X Nic**


	18. Trickster In Training

Lyra was grinning.

'Really daddy?' Lyra grinned, looking up at him. 'Sure kid' Gabriel grinned, picking her up. 'Daddy's gonna show ya the ropes.'

Lynn was grinning too. 'Can you show me too?' Gabriel looked down, smiling. 'Sure kiddo! But do ya think your daddy will let you? We all know just how big an ass he is.'

Lynn and Lyra giggled, and Lynn said. 'Daddy will go mad unca Gabe!'

Gabriel shrugged. 'So? Who cares! Let's have some fun!'

Then he had an idea.

'Who do ya both know that needs something shoved up theirweuiop06. backside?' He mused, grinning down at Lynn. She was grinning back up.

'Daddy!' She laughed. Gabriel set Lyra back down.

Correct Lynny...' his face grew into a wide grin.

'Were gonna get the devil.'

* * *

Lucifer was staring out the window, his mind blank, until-

'Daddy?'

He just went. 'Hmm-?' and turned to see his daughter Lynn. 'Hey Lynny.' he smiled slightly, picking her up into his arms.

'Daddy just needs to go somewhere, back in a moment Lynny.' He said, putting her down and vanishing.

Lynn giggled, then Lyra and Gabriel appeared. 'Did ya do it?' Gabriel asked.

She nodded.

* * *

Lucifer was wondering why those useless demons were staring at, until he passed a window-

Lynn had changed his hair to bright red, an he had horns.

She was hanging around with Gabriel too much. She wasn't going to become a Trickster... he'd make sure of that.

And to top it all of, the horns and hair wouldn't vanish...

Typical (!)

* * *

**Sorry it's a little short- so weird writing little Lyra when I'm doing Phoenix LMAO anyhoo- Lucy with red hair and horns... yup, that works lmao! Next up soon X Nic**


End file.
